I hate Valentine's DayI love Valentine's Day
by gigglesandbooks
Summary: Max hates Valentine's Day. Can a certain someone help change her mind? Plenty of FAX! ONE-SHOT!


**I decided to write a Valentine's Day Fanfic for you guys! **

**So, I'm kinda new to this One-Shot story thing…. So, tell me how I do!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my brain.**

**Max Pov **

"Max! It's Valentine's Day!" Nudge squeals as we get out of her car.

I shut the door and groan. "Nudge, please stop with the Valentine's Day spirit. It's giving me a migraine."

Nudge shuts her door and shifts her book bag strap over her shoulder. "Don't be so Debby Downer! Besides, I know someone who likes you…"

I look at her as we walk through the doors to our High School. "It's impossible for somebody to like a t-shirt and jeans tomboy like me."

"Max, you are _gorgeous_! If you would stop wearing your hair in a ponytail all the time and wear something to show off your curves, you'd be irresistible! I mean, you are anyways, but if you had a little make up to highlight your features and if you wore a dress instead of jeans, you'd be so-"

"Nudge!" I cut her off.

Nudge grins sheepishly. "Sorry-habit."

"I know." I reply with a knowing smile.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I know who has a crush on you…"

"And as_ I_ was saying, it's impossible for someone to have a crush on me." I argue.

"It doesn't matter! The point is, the most handsomest and popular guy in this school has a crush on you! In fact, he's my brother!"

I stop dead in my tracks. "Wait…you mean to tell me _Fang_ of all people, the captain of the basketball team has a crush…on _me_?"

"Yes Max._ You_." Nudge grins at me.

I shake my head. "Impossible. Besides, we're friends."

"Max, we both know you've had a crush on him for years, and we both know-"

I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, I keep my emotions at bay because love is a dangerous game, I know Nudge; you tell me this all the time."

"I was actually going to say he has a crush on you. Everyone knows you both have had a thing for each other for the past two years, and you both are to chicken to do anything about it."

"Nudge!"

"But it's true. Everyone except you sees the way he looks at you and everyone but him sees the way you smile at him."

My jaw drops open and I can feel my cheeks burning. "I don't have a special smile! What're you talking about?"

Nudge looks at me. "Trust me, just ask Iggy."

Since our school is stupid and doesn't give us an opportunity to buy a locker when they have hundreds, we go straight to first block- English.

Nudge sets down her bag beside her desk and sits down and I follow in suit. Only then do I realize I have something on my desk.

A red rose and a little note. I pick up the note and read the black writing.

_Dear Maximum,_

_I know you aren't a fan of Valentine's Day and trust me, I'm not either. But today, I want to do something special for you. I hope you don't mind._

_I hope you like the rose, the red reminds me of the blush on your cheeks whenever I give you a compliment. In other words, I think it's cute when you blush. _

_Did you know a red Rose is the symbol of love and beauty? Two qualities you have, but you don't share. Which is a shame. _

I look up from the note to Nudge's raised eyebrows.

"Someone…gave me a rose." I say, twirling the rose between my fingers, watching the petals spin into a red blur. I stop twirling and I bring the rose to my nose.

"It smells fresh." I say, looking at Nudge. I pick up the note. "There's no name either."

Nudge shrugs but says nothing.

The teacher walks in the door as the bell rings, signaling us to quiet down and take out or preposition notes we didn't finish yesterday in class. Ms. Edwards is by far the greatest teacher and is understanding to when we are late.

So when Fang bursts through the door, Ms. Edwards ignores him except for her outstretched hand for his pass. He walks to his seat behind me but stops when he sees the rose.

I look up into his midnight black eyes and I see them gleam with something I can't put a finger on.

"Nice Rose Maxie." Fang murmurs as takes his seat.

I roll my eyes at the nickname.

Class goes on as usual, the note taking, then the vocab reviewing, and then the announcements for Friday's test.

The bell rings, signaling the end of class.

I pick up my bag and slip the note in my faded jean jacket. I pick up my rose and walk into the halls with Nudge.

"As I was saying Max, I think today is the best day to tell Fang that you love him! I mean, it _is_ Valentine's Day!" Nudge exclaims as we walk down the hall to my Biology class, the only class Fang and I aren't in together. We stop at my door and I turn to my Best Friend.

"Nudge, I hate Valentine's Day, I hate the lovey, mushy stuff. I hate the pink and red colors. Today makes my head hurt. So, why on Earth would I confess my love to Fang Ride?!"

Uh oh.

I clasp my left hand over my mouth and my right hand holding my rose clenched the green stem. I clench my eyes shut.

I open one eye to my horror; see Nudge grinning like the Cheshire cat on Alice in Wonderland.

"I knew you liked him…"

"Ah, actually, it's love. I love him." I correct. "See? I'm not afraid to say it."

"Well, I'm your Best Friend. Of course it's easy." Nudge scoffs.

The bell rings.

"Oh! I've got to go! Meet me at our lunch table!" Nudge calls over her shoulder as she hurries down the hall to her next class.

I shake my head and walk to my seat. I put my Biology notebooks on the lab table (you know, those tables for two people for lab partners) and pick up my rose again and gaze at it.

Now, who knows besides Nudge my favorite flower is a rose?

Mr. Monroe is at his desk eating an apple while he calls role.

"Tessa."

"Here!"

"Maximum."

"Whazzup?" I reply.

"James."

Silence.

"James Griffiths?"

The door burst open, revealing Iggy.

"Hiya Teach! Iggster the incredible is here! No need to cry ladies, I know you missed me and my awesome-"

"Mr. Griffiths, sit down." Mr. Monroe orders in his monotone voice.

Iggy salutes. "Yessir!"

Iggy saunters to his chair right beside me. He turns to me and grins. He's my lab partner and also my sister, Ella's crush.

"How's it going Maximum? Having a great Valentine's Day?" Iggy nudges me with his elbow.

I turn my head and glare at him. "You know how I feel about Valentine's Day."

"Right, I forgot you _love_ today!" Iggy grins his idiotic grin.

"Whatever you say, Iggiot." I reply, looking down at the lab directions.

"Today ladies and gentlemen, we will review the human body. Iggy, is the tongue a muscle?"

"Yes."

"Xavier, what is the function of the Liver ?"

"It has many jobs such as removing toxic substances from the body."

"Very good. Maximum, what is the heart and what is its function?"

"The heart is a hollow muscle that pumps blood throughout the body," I reply.

I look at Iggy's bored expression. He's the type of guy who can't stand lectures but he aces the hands on activities. Unfortunately for me, I'm the opposite.

"Very good. For the rest of you who I know didn't listen, you will read textbook pages 234-237 and answer the guided questions." Mr. Monroe says to the class.

We all get out our textbooks and begin reading. I look to Iggy again and he's still half asleep. I reach my hand up and tweak his ear.

He straightens with a squeak.

The class chuckles at his outburst.

Iggy glares at me. "What was that for?"

I point to the textbook page.

Iggy waves it off with the flick of his hand and he puts his head on the table.

And I always wonder how he is in AP classes…

"Maximum, before I forget, someone told me to give this to you."

My head snaps up and I feel everyone's eyes on me. I walk to Mr. Monroe's desk and he holds out his hand.

In his hand, lies a palm-sized red box with a white ribbon.

I take the box from him and walk to my seat while gazing at the box. The rest of the class whispers as I take my seat.

"Whatcha got there?" Iggy asks when I place the box on the lab table in front of me.

I look down at the box. "I have no idea."

I carefully untie the bow and lift the red lid. I peer down inside and let out a small gasp.

I take out a necklace that has a rusty silver looking key with a pair of golden angel wings attached to each side, draping down to frame the key.

I look at Iggy. Iggy sees my bewildered expression and he looks down into the box.

"There's a note." Iggy whispers.

I lace the rusty-looking chain in my right hand and pull the slip of paper from the bottom of the box.

_My Lovely Maximum,_

_How is Biology today? Is Iggy giving that bored expression he always gives in a lecture? Thank God he isn't in Chemistry….let save those nightmares for next year, eh?_

_Do you like the necklace? I thought it suits you perfectly. The wings remind me of your free will and how you don't let people get to you. You remind me of the hawks that soar so freely in my backyard._

_The key you're probably wondering about though. Let me make this simple._

_You are the key to my heart. You unlock my gates around my heart and you have listened to my when no one else did. You make me happy every time I see you smile. Your presence…your presence is enough to make me melt._

_So do you get it now?_

_Happy Valentine's Day, my Love._

_Ps. don't be freaked out by the compliments I give you, nor the gifts. After all, we've known each other our whole lives, right?_

I look up from the note and to Iggy, who is looking up at me with a raised eyebrow accompanied by smirk.

I slip the necklace over my throat and clasp the chain together. I finger the key and then the wings, thinking over who it might be.

I've known Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy my whole life. I know it's not Iggy or Nudge. Gazzy is a freshman and I'm a junior. I've known him since he was born as Iggy's little brother.

The bell rings once again, signaling the end of class. I shove my binder in my bag and grab the box and rose. I slip my new note in the same pocket as the other one. I walk out the door and down the hall to the cafeteria. I find Nudge, Iggy, Ella, and Gazzy at our usual table.

I sit down and I hear Gazzy whistle. "Nice necklace Max. Who gave it to you?"

I shrug and sit down. "I have no idea."

I set the rose down on the table and pull out my packed lunch.

I eat my sandwich and listen to Nudge tell some event in her French class when her teacher was yelling at this kid named Omega and apparently he tripped over his desk and did a full summersault over his desk and landing flat on his back.

I tune her out as always and I pick up the rose again and aimlessly twirl it between my fingertips.

"Hey guys. Max, I see you still like the rose."

I turn to Fang as he sits down in his usual seat beside me. He glances at my throat and that mischievous gleam in his eyes is back.

"Nice necklace." He says.

I glance down and I use my other hand to grasp the key.

"Um, thank you?" My reply comes out as an answer.

Fang nods his head once before turning to Iggy and talking to him about tonight's basketball game.

Lunch ends and Fang, Iggy, and I depart from the others and head to our third block, AP US History.

I sit down in my desk that's between Iggy and Fang. Iggy is on my left and Fang is on my right- my right hand man.

A couple other jocks in our class come and talk to Fang, along with the red-headed cheerleaders.

I turn to Iggy and he shrugs at my annoyed expression.

Our teacher comes in, Dr. Toothman and orders the crowd around Fang's desk to go back to their seats. As the lesson goes on, I zone out and stare at my rose while my fingertips are grazing my necklace.

Who could have given me these gifts?

"Maximum Martinez. Will you please pay attention?"

I snap out of my daze. "Ma'am?"

"I was just explaining to the class about the worksheets that were handed out." Dr. Toothman says, biting her words. She doesn't like me too much.

The class chuckles. They don't really like me either.

I look down at my stack of papers on my desk. I hastily grab a sheet and pass the papers behind me.

They're passed back to me and I turn around to Holden

"We already got them, Martinez." Holden says with a cruel smirk.

I feel my face burn as I stand up and shove the papers into Dr. Toothman's hands. I sit down and stare at my rose on my desk.

"Now class, as I was saying, let's use our textbooks and read through the passages about Abraham Lincoln's childhood."

I zone out again as Iggy reads the passage.

Who could have given me this necklace or the Rose? Is it the same person? Or is it two different people?

"Ladies and Gentleman, we only have about fifteen minutes of class left, so I want you all to get started on the worksheet that was handed out earlier in class. Miss Martinez, can you please come to my desk?"

My head snaps up at the mention of my name. I get up and walk to Dr. Toothman's desk.

"Yes ma'am?"

Dr. Toothman opens a drawer and hands me a heart-shaped container.

Lindor's chocolate truffles, my favorite!

There's a note attached with a piece of tape.

"Th…Thank you." I murmur as I walk to my desk. I sit down and look at Iggy.

His eyebrows are raised once again at the chocolates.

"Oohh, does Maxie have a secret admirer? It's probably her mother to cheer her up." Holden sneers in my ear.

"Holden. Knock it off."

I turn to Fang, surprised at his outburst. He rarely talks in class, much less order one of his teammates outside of the basketball court.

I smile a thank you to Fang. He gives me his famous lazy smiles.

I happen to like those smiles on him, makes him have a laid back feel.

I carefully tear the note from the chocolate and read the note.

_Hello again Maxie Bear (I know, you get bugged by all the nicknames)_

_Here's some chocolates, your favorite! I remember you telling me Lindor's milk chocolate truffles are your favorites, so, I got you a box full. Just promise me you won't eat them all in one sitting, I know how you are._

_Hey, don't listen to those jerks that make fun of you. They're just jealous of how the most beautiful girl in the whole world is right in front of them, but they can touch her. Because, dear Maximum, you are untouchable._

_I am giving you these chocolates because I remember your little sister, Angel always saying, "Max's eyes always remind me of un-barfed chocolate!" _

_I still remember how red your face was when Angel said that, especially in front of me._

_But the thing is, your eyes remind me of chocolates, and vice versa. Your brown eyes go perfectly with your attitude and it frames your brown with blonde highlights and sometimes a red tint in the summer._

_Yes, I notice your hair, up or down. Either way, you always amaze me._

_Let me make a list of what I love about you:_

_Your blush_

_Your smile and your way with words_

_How well you listen and yet how powerful you can speak (you were born a leader, you know)_

_Your un-barfed chocolate eyes ;)_

_Your figure (trust me, Holden, no matter what he says to you, he's always talking about how you weave your way through the crowds. And to be honest, he's not wrong)_

I put my hand over my mouth to stop my laughing at that one. I keep reading.

_Your snarl_

_Sarcasm_

_Well-built triceps and calves (although you think they're just HUGE. But they're not. Not for you)_

_The list goes on. So, I hope you like the chocolate!_

_Oh, and, one more class left! Then tonight's game!_

_I love you so much. I've always have. _

I put down the note and look at Fang.

The gleam is back in his eyes.

I look at my chocolates and smile at the thought of someone going through so much trouble to make this a fantastic day. I slip the note in my jean jacket pocket with the others.

I put my History binder in my bag just as the bell rings. I grab my chocolates and my rose and walk out the door with Fang to our last class, Pre-calculus.

I sit in my seat behind Fang and watch as the popular crowd around Fang's desk.

I glare as Lissa, the captain of the cheerleaders, runs her hand over Fangs shoulders.

To my surprise, he swats her away.

The Mrs. Skidmore walks in and begins to write our warm-up on the board. The crowd around Fang disperses to their seats.

"Maximum Ride? This was dropped off earlier for you." Mrs. Skidmore says.

Another gift?

I get up out of my seat and walk to Mrs. Skidmore's desk. She hands me another box, this time, it's pink and white….with lace.

I take it to my seat and I open it.

I let out a short laugh, causing all the side-conversations to cease and look towards me.

I take out a Bath & Body Work's body spray. The scent is "peach-mango splash". I look down into the box again, and pull out …lip gloss? I read the label, and see that the "scent" is chocolate chip cookies.

Lip gloss and perfume? But I hate perfume! It's toxic gas that causes me to gag!

I set the items down on my desk and pull out a little slip of paper.

_Dear Max,_

_Surprised? I thought you'd be. _

_Anyway, I got you this for a reason. Every time I'm near you, you always smell like mangos. Those are your favorite fruit, besides pineapple and peaches. It's a good smell for you. If fact, it's quite intoxicating, in a good way of course._

_The lip gloss reminds me your craving for chocolate chip cookies. You are the cookie monster of my life, especially for your mom's cookies. I have to say, they are the best._

_So, do me a favor, wear those two items every day. I know you don't particularly like them, I know you think they're toxic gas, or whatever you call them, but, do it, for me. I'd love it if you did. But I'd love it if you didn't either. You're just that great._

_I'll see you later, I promise! I bet you're dying to know who I am, right? Unless you've already figured it out._

_Ps. Lissa is really annoying, don't you think?_

I put the note down to see Mrs. Skidmore standing in front of me.

"Something you want to share?"

I slip the note in my pocket and put the items back in the box, closing it. "No ma'am."

"Good. Now class, I know you are all excited that its Valentine's Day its Friday, and it's the basketball game and what not, but please, don't interrupt my time. Now as I was saying…"

I tune Mrs. Skidmore out as I think about who this….mystery person is.

To my surprise, the bell rings, signaling the day is finally over. I shove my books in my back and grab my boxes and my rose and walk out to Nudge's car to wait for her.

She finally arrives and she unlocks the car.

It's only then do I realize there is a giant white teddy bear sitting in my seat. I put my book bag in the backseat of Nudge's silver Honda and take out the bear. I sit in my seat and wait for Nudge to start the car. I balance my rose, chocolates, and my boxes on my knees while I examine the bear. As I expected, I find a note tied to its wrist.

_Hello again, my love!_

_I hope you like the bear, he's so cuddly! Angel likes him too. You can name him whatever you want, I promise :D _

_I have to ask you something though. Tonight, come to the basketball game. At the end of the game, I'll reveal myself. I hope you know it's taking a lot of guts for me to do this._

_But you're worth it._

_Even if you don't love me back, I promise you I won't stop loving you._

_And I always keep my promises._

_By the way, I think the bear goes great with your Green Day t-shirt!_

_But anyways…_

_Please come to the game. I know you didn't plan to, but I need you to come. It will make my day. You can wear anything; I don't care if you come in sweats or a dress. Just….come. I have my last gift for you. Remember, I'll be waiting for you in the middle of the court floor after the game._

_With all the love I possess,_

_Until tonight._

I look up from the note to Nudge as she drives down the road to my house.

"So, what'd the note say?" Nudge asks me.

"I have to go to tonight's game." I reply and look at my rose.

"Well, we're just gonna have to fix you up! Good thing you and I wear the same sized clothes!" Nudge starts talking elaborately on what I should wear, what matches, what doesn't, and all the other fashion stuff I'd rather not get into.

We go to my house and since Nudge lives right next door, she leaves to drop off her school stuff and to exchange it with her torture kit.

I am in my room, putting my rose in a water-filled vase, when Ella and Nudge walk in.

Ella goes through my gifts I got today.

"You got perfume and lip gloss? Max, this guy must really like you!" Ella squeals as she picks up the teddy bear.

"Max, get a quick shower, we have less than two hours!" Nudge ushers me into my bathroom.

A quick shower later, and lots of blow drying my hair, Nudge presents me with what my hair looks like down.

It looks nice. Not too strait, no too bouncy, but only a little volume. My overgrown side bangs shape my face.

Ella puts some pink powder on my cheeks and she uses a pencil for my eyes, making my brown pop.

Nudge decides with black jeans, a purple with white vines going up one side of the shirt, and a black leather jacket, complete with converse.

"There, you're ready."

I look in the mirror.

Not bad, just one thing. I go to my dresser and pick up the perfume that was given to me today. I spray my neck and my wrists, like how Nudge does hers. I swipe some of the lip gloss on and turn around.

"Now I'm ready."

I think I'm beginning to like Valentine's Day.

It is fifteen 'till six when Nudge, Ella, and I pull into the parking lot. It's almost halftime.

"I blame you guys and your hair stuff for making me late." I say as I pay the money for the tickets.

"Whatever." Nudge grumbles as she pays hers and Ella's tickets.

I pull my hair to one side so my hair drapes over my right shoulder. "Let's go."

We walk inside the gym and the buzzard sounds, declaring the starting point of the halftime.

The cheerleaders do a number of flips and cartwheels to entertain the crowd. I scan the court for Fang and Iggy.

Halftime is over and our school's team comes out from the locker room. Nudge and Ella cheer for Fang and Iggy while I silently cheer for Fang.

I still can't figure out who the guy is, but, to be honest, I really hope its Fang. But I can't get my hopes up like that.

The score is tied with only thirty-seven seconds left of the game.

Everyone's cheering for Fang, but he doesn't seem to be listening. Before he passes the ball to Iggy, he looks up in the bleachers.

And looks directly at me. Call me crazy, but, I'm pretty sure it's me he's looking at.

I smile and give a slow and deep nod. When me Fang are always coming up with a game plan or one of us needs encouragement, we always do our nod.

Fang smiles and then his eyes harden with reinforced focus.

He passes the ball to Iggy, who dribbles it down the court. The players guard their man and Fang passes Iggy and sneaks the ball away, and dribbles it around the players. One of our opponents block Fang out, causing him to move back to the three point shooting range.

Fang has never shot a three-pointer. Fang dribbles the ball away from his guard and he looks at me again.

I give him the nod. He has to make it.

Fang focuses back and he fakes left and breaks right, dribbling the ball around the court.

Five seconds left.

"FANG! SHOOT!" I scream.

I think he heard me, because, he glanced at the clock and saw four seconds left.

Fang is still at the three pointer range.

Three seconds.

None of his team mates are open.

Two seconds.

Fang breaks right and goes left. He pauses, the ball in both of his hands, and he positions himself to the net. He bends low, and then he leaps, throwing the ball towards the net. It sails over everyone's head.

One second.

The ball sails, bouncing off the backboard and into the net.

_Swish_

BBBBIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

The buzzer sounds right when Fang's shot makes it through the net.

Our school erupts into a roar of approval.

Fang's teammates rush out onto the court and Iggy and Holden sweep Fang off of his feet, balancing him on their shoulders. Fang's fist pumps into the air and he tilts his head and closes his eyes and smiles wide.

He looks like he just conquered the world.

I smile at the thought. I remember the reason I am here, and I begin to scan the court. He said he'd be in the middle of the basketball court at the end of the game. I walk to the middle and stand on the circle.

A few minutes pass by, and I see Nudge and Ella standing with Iggy and Gazzy a few feet away.

I look for Fang, but I don't see him. He's probably with his other friends. Oh well. One can only hope.

I notice a crowd starting to gather around the center circle, all the people whispering and pointing.

I turn my head slightly to see a shadow behind me. I turn around fully to find Fang standing in front of me.

"Fang?" I ask.

Fang gives me a lopsided grin. "Yeah. Looking for someone?"

I nod.

"Who is he? Can I help?"

"Um, well, a guy is supposed to be meeting me here…" I trail off, scanning the crowd.

"After the game?" Fang says, crossing his arms.

I nod.

"Ah, I think I know who you're talking about, wait here." Fang leaves and weaves through the crowd, disappearing.

I stand in the center of the court, alone, with a bunch of people staring at me. A few moments later, the crowd parts a path. I look down the path to see…

Fang?

Fang walks up to me, his hands behind his back.

"Did you find him?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"I thought it'd be obvious Max."

"I don't under….." I trail off in realization.

Fang…Fang Ride, the most popular, handsomest boy in the world, captain of the basketball team….

Him?

"You?" I murmur.

Fang steps close to me. My nose is level with his lips.

"Mmmhhmm." Fang murmurs.

"But…why…me?" I ask.

Fang rolls his eyes. "We've know each other for what, our whole lives? You're the only one Max."

"Oh." I breathe. I'm at a loss of words.

"Max, I'm about to do something, so please, be honest."

"Okay…." Where is this going?

"Do you like me?" Fang asks, his breath fanning my face.

"Um…yeah." I mumble, completely aware of the almost silent crowd around us. I sense Nudge and Ella looking at me with anticipation.

"Say it like you mean it." Fang says softly.

"I love you." I say louder, keeping my eyes level with his.

He looks taken aback when I said the "L" word.

"You…do?" Fang whispers with shock.

I can only nod.

Before I realize what's happening, Fang is kneeling to the ground, basketball uniform and all.

He took my hand and grasped it gently.

"Maximum Martinez, will you to out with me?"

…..WHAT?!

I find my mouth hanging open, gaping at him.

What, no one's ever like me; I thought I was always going to be alone until I die with three cats.

But…Fang Ride?

"Max?"

I look back to Fang's anxious but worried face.

Somehow I find my voice, or what's left of it.

"Y…Yes. I will." I say.

I don't think I've ever seen Fang happier.

He stands up so close he's leaning down towards me and grabs my hands in his.

"Good, good." Fang smiles, that familiar gleam is back in his eyes.

"So, where's that present you were talking about?" I say teasingly, but to be honest, I don't think I need another gift.

"This." Fang says. He closes his eyes and leans his head down to me, and his lips brush mine. He pulls apart, much to my dismay, so I take my hands out from his and cup one hand behind his neck, bringing him forward, and the other one on his waist.

I kiss him again, this time eyes closed, and I taste the grape Gatorade from earlier on his lips. Fang snakes one arm around my lower back and brings me forward while the other hand cups my chin, his thumb tracing below my bottom lip as he kisses me back.

I hear whistles and cheering from the surrounding crowd. I hear Nudge's "You go girl!" holler along with Iggy's "Fangles just scored" hoot.

My first kiss.

Is in front of an audience.

On Valentine's Day.

How much better can this get?

He nibbles a little bit on my bottom lip before sucking on it. I grin against his lips as I bring my hand from his waist to around his neck, bringing me closer. Fang's fingers on my chin tilt my lips up to his better angle. I suck on his top lip a little before kissing him fully. We finally break apart, almost as if we don't want to (and trust me, I don't), my arms still wrapped around his neck, and his hand on my waist, the other on my chin. I open my eyes.

"You taste like cookies." Fang murmurs, his eyes closed.

I laugh and reclose them, blocking out Lissa's furious face and Holden's shocked one.

"You taste like Gatorade."

Fang chuckles. "You smell like mangoes."

I smile. "And you smell like sweat."

Fang chuckles. "Hehe, sorry about that."

"No, no, it's fine, I like it." I say. I open my eyes to meet Fang's open ones.

Fang cocks an eyebrow.

I sigh. "How long have you known me for?"

Fang smiles. "All my life, yet, somehow, you always amaze me."

Fang leans in again and his lips meet mine once more. I kiss his firm lips, and smile as he picks me up and spins me around while still kissing me.

Best Valentine's Day ever.

**So, was that ok? I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
